Opuntia
This character belongs to [http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:That_One_IceWing TOI], Code by Bermuda }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), #FB7; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information' | | |- s |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | That One IceWing (TOI) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Honesty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Earth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Wine Berry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Echidna |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | I Don't Know My Name Grace VanderWaal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), #FB7; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |Character information' | |- s |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 6 years (5006 A.S.) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Nonbinary she/they |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Drift/Sand |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Steal every scroll in Pyrrhia for themselves |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Possibility |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | n/a |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | n/a |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Hippos, napping, puzzles, and freedom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Tight spaces, pressure, and fake personalities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Fire breathing and excellent hearing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | n/a |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | n/a |} |} G E N E R A L D I S C R I P T I O N A hybrid living in Possibility hoping to make a living as a sculptor. They are sarcastic, stubborn, and impulsive. (TOI's possible sona?) Please do not steal my idea or character. P H Y S I C A L D E S C R I P T I O N As a hybrid of two tribes, Opunita shares a couple traits between them. Although lacking the trademark DriftWng spines, a few are present under the ridge at their jawbone. Along her back, is a golden-coloured frill, and a forked tongue similar to SandWings. Her nose is also a Drift trait. Her scales are a glimmering shade of ivory with a white underbelly. Opuntia also has seaweed-colored membranes. Her tail is bare and thin, curling up at the end. P E R S O N A L I T Y "I'm sorry if no one noticed the way you looked at him when you thought no one else saw." ~noticing Snapdragon's crush on a MudWing Blunt Although caring about others, Opuntia is rather terrible when it comes to etiquette. She tells things as they are, often pointing out flaws of others. Although Opuntia never means to be rude, her actions come out as insensitive in words. Competitive Opuntia loves any chance to debate topics she is passionate about. Often liking playing both sides to understand why each feels the way they do. This trait may make her come across as aggressive, but will understand if she makes anyone uncomfortable. Perceptive While other dragons normally skim the surface of an interest, Opuntia makes it a task to figure out how something ticks. She is naturally curious and loves inspecting others to figure out more of them. H I S T O R Y Born in the DriftWing kingdom, raised in Possibility, Opuntia always felt she was missing something more from life. Her father abandoned her shortly after birth to rejoin the DriftWings, so her mother was the main parental figure in her life. Opuntia grew up a quiet dragonet, reading scrolls and making up bad jokes. Supporting her mother's debt to the SkyWing that saved her life, Opuntia quickly took up arts as a cheap hobby to pay it off. After a few years of sculpting busts for paying customers, she accumulated enough to be free of her mother's debt. Deciding she was ready to see the world, Opuntia took life into her own hands, becoming a freelance sculptor. T R I V I A * An opuntia is a type of cactus found in the Americas * Lactose-intolerant * "How to: Set the record for longest consecutive nap?" G A L L E R Y SandWingBase.png DriftWing New.png Opuntias.jpg driftsandboi.png Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:DriftWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (That One IceWing) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets